


put your dirty angel face (between my legs)

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipples, jackson is a mess and so are these tags, why are these two that horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jackson has a problem and it's white and furry.





	put your dirty angel face (between my legs)

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee), the #1 jinson enabler and that jinson vlive for this one
> 
> title from goldfrapp's twist
> 
> p. s. i did try my best to tag, but if there's something i missed, please (politely) let me know

Sometimes Jackson wondered how it ended up like this. 

It doesn't seem too long ago to him but his life has changed so drastically over the years that sometimes he has trouble adjusting. Jackson knows change is inevitable and that it's like a law of the universe for all living things to go through a series of changes over time but that still doesn't mean Jackson's head has stopped reeling from the intensity of it all. 

That's the thing he wonders about, as he rests his hands on Jinyoung, who's situated between his legs, mouth wrapped around his cock, one hand around his balls and the other up Jackson's ass. 

Now like any other hot blooded male Jackson has _needs_ and he's not ashamed about that oh no, the one thing he's learned over the years is to be true to yourself and never be afraid of the person you want to be. 

But there really is no manual on how to deal with pavlovian responses and if there is one, Jackson really needs to find it because things are _getting out of hand._

He doesn't remember how it starts. Okay maybe he does. Just because Jackson plays dumb as part of his idol persona doesn't actually mean he's stupid. But it's really hard to concentrate when your dick is in someone's (very talented) mouth and your balls are being kneaded by expert fingers. 

His moans along with the shlick shlick sounds of fingers slathered in lube (Jackson always complains about the amount of lubrication used every time they have sex but Jinyoung is adamant on proper prep etiquette) and loud, slurping sounds of a dick being enthusiastically sucked make for a beautiful addition to the Goldfrapp soundtrack playing in the background. 

Jinyoung, as Jackson has learned, likes to be as filthy and messy as he can be during sex. The fact that Jinyoung is comfortable with Jackson to the point where he can be unrestrained does wonderful things to Jackson's heart and never will he ever take that for granted. 

Jackson is all about positivity and he's even more so in the bedroom but how on earth is he supposed to explain that he's developed an involuntary reaction to the Lovely Etti headband Jinyoung dons every time he sits down to do his skincare routine and it won't be long before Jinyoung catches on and it is all very confusing (for both his heads). 

And then Jackson's line of thought falters because _ah shit Jinyoung's doing that thing with his tongue again_ and his hands immediately find themselves in Jinyoung's hair and Jackson jolts at the feeling of the dense soft fur of the headband and the coil in his gut gets tighter and warmer and it's starting to grow and he's about to cum he should probably, no, definitely warn Jinyoung _oh god too late-_

Jinyoung pulls back last minute and the sudden feeling of tight hot suction getting swiftly replaced by the chilly caress of the air on his oversensitive cock makes Jackson scream and he dimly realizes Jinyoung's hand is still working in and out of his ass and it keeps working as every last drop of his orgasm is wrung out of his body and he blacks out for a bit. 

When he comes to, he notices that he's on his back and Jinyoung's sitting next to him with a fond smile on his face and cum splattered over his bare chest.

"Whoops." 

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow and that sends Jackson into a fit of giggles. "I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you babe for blowing my mind.'" 

Jackson doesn't respond, too focused on the mess on he’s made. A bead of white slips down, right next to the dusky brown nipple and before he knows it his fingers are scooping it up and offering it up to Jinyoung who doesn't miss a beat, lips closing around the tips, fingers closing around his wrist, a bit loose because Jackson's silver bracelet prevents him from gripping properly. 

Jackson pulls his fingers away and he notices how dilated Jinyoung's pupils are and how the spit gives his lips a glossy shine and _he's still wearing the stupid cat headband._

Mind made up, he pushes Jinyoung onto his back, who goes down with a grunt, and climbs on top, pinning his wrists to the bed. 

"Don't move," Jackson commands before descending on Jinyoung's chest like the hungry puppy he was. Like the rest of him, Jinyoung's chest is a work of art and in spite of all the workout, there's still a soft give to it which Jackson takes advantage of by kneading and massaging as he licks and sucks the remaining cum off. Jinyoung sighs and huffs and cries. Pulls at Jackson's hair when he bites one nipple just on the right side of painful. 

The headband miraculously stays on the entire time and Jackson's dick has officially made a comeback. 

Seems like Jinyoung's dick is on the same page. He can feel it through the fabric of the towel, pressing up between the moist crack of his butt and he grinds down a little, and then a little too hard. 

Jinyoung shouts and Jackson pauses, mouth open over the hickey he'd sucked into the middle of his chest. Jinyoung's fingers curl and uncurl in the sheets, some of the hair has escaped the confines of the band and are falling over his forehead. Color is high on his cheeks and there's a sheen of moisture in his eyes. 

"Color."

"Green," Jinyoung gasps and pulls Jackson in for a heated, messy kiss that leaves them both a little more breathless than before. 

Jinyoung's hand fumbles towards the tube of lube that has been resting on the other side of the bed like a faithful pet and hands it to Jackson. 

"I'm close and I really need you to jerk me off before I do something stupid like soiling a perfectly good towel." 

Jackson makes quick work of removing the towel and covering his hands with a generous helping of lube because Jinyoung loves the wet sounds of his dick being worked and the lube creates an easy glide and who is Jackson to deny him that. 

Usually Jackson would take his time but Jinyoung's close and Jackson really needs to finish this and get that stupid headband off otherwise they were going to be here all night. 

It takes a few good jerks (gods the sound is obscene) and well timed pinch to a nipple before Jinyoung is moaning for all he's worth and dribbling all over Jackson's hand. Jackson comes untouched this time. 

Jackson flops down next to him, face pressed into Jinyoung's arm as they both attempt to catch their breaths in the next few minutes. 

They're quiet for a bit and then, "Thank you for blowing my mind and letting me jizz all over your tits, daddy." 

Jinyoung's exasperated huff is accompanied by a pinch to whatever part of Jackson his boneless arm can reach which so happens to be his thigh. Jackson whines, licking at the curve of his armpit, tasting salt. 

"Not that I don't mind putting my mouth to good use but may I please inquire about the reason for your rampant horniness today?" 

Jackson's heart gives panicked skip as he does everything in his power not to stare at now ruined tufty cat ears peeking him knowingly from on top of Jinyoung’s hair. 

"I can't help it it my boyfriend is so irresistible post shower. You smell good too." It's true, Jinyoung always looks good but he looks extra fuckable post shower and he'd rather Jinyoung believe this than the real reason behind his inopportune erections.

"Uh-huh. Didn't think my penchant for basic hygiene was such a turn-on." 

"Mmmm." Jackson presses his face into Jinyoung's bicep. "You bet." 

Jinyoung flicks him on the ear. Jackson pouts. "Thanks to you I need to go take a shower again." 

"Didn't hear you complaining about that before." Jinyoung turns his head to mock glare at him and Jackson gives him a winning smile and a peck on the cheek. "I shall be happy to assist in the task of getting you squeaky clean again." 

Jinyoung considers the offer as he considers Jackson. His eyes are narrowed, as if he's trying to catch him in a lie. Jackson schools his expression into one of pure innocence, trying to divert his attention by poking at the spot where Jinyoung's mole used to be before it got lasered off. 

"Okay fine," Jinyoung relents after a few intense minutes of staring. "But if you try any funny business in there I'm making you sleep on the couch." 

Jackson knows he's going to be breaking that promise two minutes inside the bathroom because Jinyoung still has the headband on and his dumb dick is gearing up for another round. But he still says,"I would never!" as he follows Jinyoung into the bathroom. 

And if he buys three more of those headbands and sends the package to Jinyoung under a fan's name, well that's a secret between you and me. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i should mention. jinyoung is wearing the lovely etti headband from etude house in this but [megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/profile) pictured the [googley eyed headbands](https://www.instagram.com/p/BoRGFTEApNI/) got7 wore for their lullaby stage and i spent all morning laughing over that one


End file.
